An endoscope is an elongated tubular device for insertion into the body of a patient. The endoscope includes at least one central channel or bore which can be used, among other things, to view a tissue site within the body. The endoscope can include additional channels for suction, irrigation or to allow the insertion of small surgical instruments. The bore can also be used to transmit a beam of laser radiation for treating the tissue.
Although the subject invention is applicable to endoscopes generally, the remainder of the discussion will be often refer to laser laparoscopes as an example. A laser laparoscope is an endoscope which is used to deliver laser energy to a tissue site during laparoscopic surgery. The laparoscope includes at least one principle channel through which the beam from a surgical laser, typically a CO.sub.2 laser, is passed.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a typical laparoscope in conjunction with a laser system. The main barrel of the laparoscope 2 is approximately 13 to 17 inches in length. At least one channel 4 is formed within the laparoscope 2. Typically, a coupler 6 is connected to the proximal end of the laparoscope 2. The coupler 6 includes a lens system 8 for focusing the light from the laser into the channel 4.
Light from the CO.sub.2 laser 10 is typically delivered to the laparoscope 2 through an articulated arm 12. The arm 12 includes a plurality of segments 14 connected by joints 16. The joints 16 include internal mirrors (not shown) for redirecting the light. The distal end of the arm 12 is configured to mate with the coupler 6.
As can be appreciated, during a surgical operation, it is necessary that the laser beam be accurately delivered from the laser, through the arm and laparoscope into the patient. Any axial deviations which exist in the laser, arm or laparoscope will prevent all of the light from reaching the patient. Accordingly, prior to beginning surgery, either the surgeon or the operating room nurse will assemble all of the delivery elements to see if the light is properly exiting the laparoscope. If the alignment is not correct, the surgery is often postponed because the operator has no way of knowing whether the misalignment is due to the laser, arm or laparoscope. Typically, both the endoscope company and the laser company (responsible for the laser and the arm) are called for service. As can be appreciated, it would desirable to have a simple tool which can be used to isolate any alignment problems in a laser delivery system.
Therefore, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a tool for assessing the alignment of the channel of an endoscope and coupler.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a tool connectable to an endoscope coupler which provides a visual indication of the alignment of the bores of the coupler and endoscope.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a tool which facilitates the adjustment of an endoscope coupler to maximize the delivery of laser energy through the endoscope.